This invention relates in general to the improvement of gripping and particularly to athletic and sporting gripping.
In every sport in which a hand-held implement is involved, the problem of secure gripping is involved. Specific sports which come to mind immediately include baseball, tennis, golf, hockey, lacrosse, polo, cricket, and the like. Also, gripping in sports is a factor when a secure grip on the ball being used is needed. For example, nothing is more ubiquitous than the rosin bag at the pitcher's mound in baseball.
Reverting to gripping of an implement, however, the use of special materials for grips and the wearing of gloves by golfers as well as hitters in baseball has become almost universal. Various substances such as the notorious pine-tar on baseball bats and tacky compounds applied to the grips of golf clubs and tennis racquets are also common.
Despite the proliferation of gripping aids, a need exists for a convenient, inexpensive and durable solution to the gripping problem. That solution should not involve any noxious materials and should not require containers which can be misplaced or require special storage for easy availability.
The principal object of the present invention is to solve the gripping problem in a manner which meets the need outlined above.
A further object of the present invention is to make available and convenient a gripping aid for hand-held athletic or sporting items.
Another object is the provision of a durable, simple and effective aid for gripping.
Still another object is the provision of a sanitary aid for gripping.
Yet another object is an inexpensive gripping aid which can be conveniently disposed at or near the point at which it is needed.